


The Witches Mark

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Monster AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up character’s, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Craig Tucker, Character Death, CraigTucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Creek week day 1, Creekweek2020, Cults, Curses, Dead Kenny McCormick, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Good vs Evil, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mentions of religion, Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Tattoos, Technically underage cause creek are 16, The cult of Cthulhu - Freeform, Top Tweek Tweak, Witch Craft, anyways I see them switching anyway, its for a very specific reason in regards to the plot of the story so please no hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: Every sixteen years on Halloween night, the high Priest of the Church of Cthulhu and his followers gather to make a offering to their dark god, the demon god Cthulhu. In return the demon will ‘bless’ one of their children with the Witches mark. When the Witches mark appears on sixteen year old Tweek Tweak and his parents tell him his fate. Craig Tucker will go above and beyond in order to save his lover even if it means risking his own life.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Monster AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986595
Comments: 34
Kudos: 24
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	1. The sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I hope you Enjoy this Halloween horror fic for Creek week day 1- tattoos. I plan on updating this fic all week.

16 years ago:

The moon sits bloated in the violet sky. It’s pale glow casting splitters of light against the crystallized waters of Stark’s pond. The park next to the pond is sparsely decorated for the upcoming festivities: orange streamers, giant paper cut out skulls and white spider webs are scattered amongst the park's amenities. The spider webs complete with tiny black plastic spiders hang from the trees that line Stark’s Pond’s shore. The streamers and paper skulls are taped to the park benches, and a large childish Halloween banner is taped to the middle of the ‘Welcome to Stark’s pond sign’. The banner was made by the local children. The white paper is adorned with large multi shaped slightly misshapen Pumpkins. Painted in large black letters sitting in between those pumpkins are the words, welcome to South Park’s annual Halloween scavenger hunt.

It is early morning, October 31, the witching hour. The early morning air is unusually chill for late October, a crispness that suggests winter is closer than the Calendar suggests. The cold air combined with the Halloween decorations sets the perfect mood for the other more nefarious festivities that are about to take place deep within the woods surrounding Stark's pond.

Nestled within the trees is a gathering of hooded figures. The group of about ten stand in a semicircle hidden within the trees. They are wearing dark clocks of various colours. Blacks, purples and dark green. Their Hoods are pulled down partially covering their faces. They stand facing within the circle, their eyes downcast. Sitting in the middle of the circle is a couple. A man wearing a black robe and a woman who is in ordinary black clothes. The woman is holding an object bundled in rags close to her and is sobbing as she peers down at it..

She turns and looks at her husband, “Please Stuart…”

Stuart McCormick leans forward and kisses the top of her head, “shh my love. This is a honour.”

The woman shakes her head, “ there has to be some kind of mistake- Kenny our Kenny is just a…”

“The moment draws near, “ Another man says in a crisp authoritarian voice. He steps out of the outer circle and into the inner circle. This man is the leader of their church. The man raises his hands above his head, “ The great lord shall grant us his powers,” his purple and gold robes flow around him as he walks back and forth within the circle.“ I still remember the very day that lord Cthulhu appeared to me in a dream.” He closes his eyes savouring the memory. “ It was an ordinary day much like this one, when Cthulhu made his presence known. “ He opens his eyes, and turns to the couple. Stuart is kneeling before the man his hood is down( since it is no longer necessary for him to hide his identity) He wears a look of absolute devotion on his face as he stares up at the man. 

Carol is staring down at the bundle in her arms, fresh tears causing her makeup  
to run. She looks away from the bundle for a moment and meets the man’s eyes. He is their leader; he hasn’t led him astray. She had never questioned his judgement till now. She, like all the other church members knew that there would be certain sacrifices but what this man, what their leader was asking of them, was too much. No gift was worth this price.

As if he senses her misgivings the founder of their group drops to his knees and wraps his arms around her. “ I understand your misgivings that what the Dark one asks of us all, it feels too cruel.” 

The crowd around them nods their heads murmurs of agreement falling from the groups lips. 

The man removes his arms from around the weeping woman. He hovers over her for a brief moment before he bends forward again, and gently pushes the rags back revealing just what the bundle in her arms is. “His reward should be the greatest,” The man stands and he turns away from the McCormick’s .

He turns his back to the couple and is now facing the rest of his congregation. “My friends tonight is a glorious night. We shall not mourn the passing of the chosen but instead glorify in the powers that the dark lord will grant us. We are his people and we will be given unlimited powers when he returns to the earth. I still remember how I was on the brink of failure and Cthulhu appeared to me.”

“We remember,” The crowd around him sway back and forth, their voices growing louder as they repeat the same sentence over and over again. Their conjoined murmurs causing a eriery almost echo like quality. 

“And what happened?” The man demands of the crowd.

The voices are now an insistent buzzing, “You were saved!”

Their leader drops back to his knees he folds his hands together in front of him, appearing as if he is in prayer. “The dark one gave me the power to save my business to provide for my family, and with the appearance of the witches marks he too shall provide for all of you.”

The other voices raise up even louder, “the chosen shall reap the rewards of everlasting life,” Their passionate cries borderline on fanatical. 

Their leader stands. “The marks are a gift. “

The group repeat his words, their hysteria growing with every passing second.

Stuart stands and steps in front of the dark priest. “I am but a worthy servant.”

“We are all Cthulhu’s servants.” The man holds out his hand. Stuart drops, takes the man’s hand and brings it to his lips. His words are whispered against the man’s skin, “we willingly give ourselves over.”

A woman dressed in a matching purple and gold robe as the sinister priest steps forward. She is the man’s wife and the church of Cthulhu’s priestess. In her hand she holds the sacred items. A large book-the Necromancer- its cover made from human skin. She passes the Necromancer over to her husband before raising the second object into the air showing it off to their followers.

The object is an ornate dagger. Its handle is decorated with various depreciations of snakes that are all twisted around a beautiful young woman. The woman is completely naked her dark long hair covering parts of her body. The snakes appear to be biting her, and her left hand is a half eaten apple. The dark imagery on the knief leaves little to the imagination. The top of the weapon is brandished with a wickedly sharp blade. The priestess holds the dagger out towards Stuart. 

Stuart shakes his head and takes a step back towards his wife. “I can’t.”

“You must,” The priestess tells him.

The priest steps towards his wife, “Dear,” he says lovingly, “ that is too much to ask of the man.”

“But the ritual must be perfect,” she whispers.

“And it will be my love,” he takes the dagger out of her hand and slips it into the pocket of his robe . He turns back to the others and holds up the Necromancer. He walks around the inside of the circle showing the book off to the other cult members. 

He stops in front of Carol, “My dear, the dark lord Cthulhu shal honour you for your sacrifice.”

She looks up at him, her words twisting with uncertainty ,“ how would you feel if it was your child?”

The man laughs. A joyless sound that sends tingles of dread down the women’s spine. “I would slit his throat myself,” the tone of his voice is cheerful and causes his priestess to laugh darkly. “Then we would bathe in his blood.” She sings.

A shocked silence follows the woman’s words.

The priestess reaches for Carol, “ the greatest gift you can give your son is his death.” She leans forward and brushes her lips barely against Carol’s. When she pulls back Carol is staring at her in horror.

Murmurs of disbelief fall from the lips of their followers and a few of the more sane members take a step back away from the circle but do not flee.

The priest smirks as he steps towards the two women. He opens the Necromancer “It's time to start the ceremony, the witching hour grows near.”

Carol backs away clutching Kenny to her person.”No this is a mistake…”

“Silence, “ The leader hisses.

Carol lowers her head and ceases her murmurs. He turns from Carol and continues to address his congregation.

“You all knew when we signed up just what would be at stake.” He makes direct eye contact with every member present. “It’s all in here,” He kisses the front of the book, savouring the feel of the mummified flesh that makes up the book's bindings against his lips. He closes his eyes as he presses his lips further against the book’s cover allowing himself a slight moment to enjoy the power the book grants him. He pulls his face away from the necromancer before his fingers tingling with anticipation lightly caress the book’s surface. A pleasured sigh falls from his lips and then without another moment's hesitation he flips open the book. His hand trembles slightly until he finds the right page. “ and after every sixteenth year, three days before the most holy of all nights,” he reads. A quiver of excitement filling his voice. “ a mark will appear on the chosen one.” The man pauses for dramatic effect, “ the witches mark is a gift from Cthulhu, our dark lord and saviour. The chosen will be greatly rewarded.! The chosen one and his family will be granted pleasures beyond  
our realm of understanding.” 

He slams the books shut and then looks at the sobbing woman who still clutches her child in her arms.

“ Stuart and Carol MCCormick please step forward.”

The couple climb to their feet, Carol still clutching Kenny to her chest, “please, there has to be a mistake Kenny is only a...” but her words are cut off..

The man steps forward and pushes Kenny’s shirt up revealing a golden infinity mark,” does he not have the mark of immortality?” The man’s voice is calm soothing even.

A gasp settles over the congregation, this is after all the first year a mark has shown up on one of their children. The few members who had left the circle hurriedly reclaim their spots. All eyes are now on the drama folding out within the circle's confines.

Carol’s sobs have grown even louder but she allows Stuart to take Kenny from her arms and place him in the centre of the circle. He then reaches out and takes his wife’s hands pulling her back into the safety of the outer circle. Almost immediately she pivots her body away from the centre of the circle and curls herself into Her husband. Stuart wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. He kisses the top of her head. 

The priest pulls the dagger from within the confines of his ropes. He looks down at the slumbling Kenny. He closes his eyes and then raises the weapon above his head.  
The blade on the dagger arches wickedly in the air before it falls down. The scream that rips itself from Carol McCormick's throat is unholy. 

When the Priest of the church of Cthulhu opens his eyes and stares down at the cult’s dark offering there is no body, nothing but a pile of blood soaked rags, and unclean earth remains. 

He kneels at the spot pressing his hand against the blood stained earth. He gathers the rags up and puts them in the pockets of his robe.

A shocked gasp pulls the man’s attention back to his followers. He stands and then turns towards the group members.

The cult is gathered around Carol McCormick. They are embracing her. The priestess is on her knees in front of the woman weeping for joy as she rubs the shocked woman’s enlarged belly. Carol McCormick now appears to be 9 months pregnant.

The cult leader lowers his hood, a large malevolent grin stretched across his face, he raises his arms outward in a welcoming manner. “Do you see?” He asks his followers.

Carol wipes away her tears and then rests her hands protectively on her belly. She turns to her husband, “ It's our Kenny he’s returned to us.” Stuart wraps his arms around his wife, placing his hand onto hers on top of her pregnant belly.

The man claps his hands, “come lets us all celebrate this special occasion.” 

His followers, including the McCormick's, follow him out of the woods. As they approach Storks Pond they remove their robes. His wife slips her hand into his entwining their fingers. He smiles at her “Helen, my love you were amazing back there, “ he whispers. She turns to him her smile as wide and demented as his, “Richard, “ she coos. Richard leans forward and presses his lips against her forehead, and then he turns to the rest of the people, “Come, Let us all celebrate this special occasion with the latest Halloween blend of our specialty coffee.”


	2. The mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making love, Craig finds a suspicious mark on Tweek’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much Jewboy-Kahl for beta reading this chapter <3 Thanks for reading everyone. Chapter three should be up sometime tomorrow evening/early Wednesday morning (i am almost finished writing it).

Sixteen years later:

Tweek is trapped in rows upon rows of corn vast strands of maize that stretch to the heavens. He runs from an unseen foe, a shadow like creatures that resemble a scarecrow except the straw like monster is misshapen and much too tall and snake like to be a normal scarecrow. The line of corn directly across from him bends slightly causing Tweek to stop mid step and stare. His large purple eyes widen slightly as his gaze falls onto the swaying stalks of Midwest grass. The attack comes from behind- a clever trick -that Tweek has seen play out over and over again in horror films, he really should have known.

The cat-like claws of the Scarecrow fall across his body shredding the oversized black red racer shirt he is wearing before sinking into his flesh. Blood pours down his neck as the creature sinks its vampiric fangs into the delicate skin between his neck and collarbone. Tweek blackouts, his last thought, as the monsters claim him, is that Craig will be so pissed that his shirt is ruined.

Tweek sits up in bed blinking away the remnants of his nightmare. The air in his room is still and thick with the dread that has stalked him since the recurring nightmares started three weeks ago. The ominous feelings that have settled at the bottom of his spine loosen there hold on him as the dream's vividness fades. Tweek’s Sunflower hair is dull and matted against his forehead- his usual blond curls - now slack with the combination of sweat and fear. The back of his neck itches and burns a sensation that starts in the hollow between his neck and collarbone and stretches backwards. He can almost feel the creature's hot breath falling across his pale flesh, its tongue dragging across his skin lapping up the remains of his blood. The dream’s creatures melt away and are replaced with the familiar comfort and warmth of another boy’s touch.

“Honey, are you okay?” his boyfriend's usual monotone voice questions, as Craig slides his arms around Tweek’s waist pulling the other teen back into the safety of his arms. “Another nightmare?” He places a tender kiss against Tweek’s scorching skin.   
The feeling causes Tweek’s body to hum in just the right way. 

Tweek turns until he is facing Craig. He arches his body in an attempt to get closer to the other. “I don’t want to talk about my dreams,” his words fall across the expanse of Craig’s skin. 

“No?” Craig’s mumbled reply is barely audible as he places small feathery kisses on the tender part of skin just above Tweek’s collar bone. “What do you want then?”

A helpless little gasp falls from Tweek’s mouth as Craig’s slender fingers dig into his hip bone. He moves his body upwards pressing further against Craig. “I wanna…”  
Tweek licks his lip as he stares unabashedly at his boyfriend. Craig’s dark hair is messy and falls into his face, large emerald eyes that are dark and hooded trap Tweek in their gaze. Craig’s usually tanned skin flushes as he tangles his limbs with Tweek’s and they begin this dance.  
The brunette’s eyes flutter close. “Fuck,” his voice twists with desire as Tweek rocks up against him.

Tweek’s violet wide eyes are half dilated as a familiar heat pools in his stomach. “...Craig…” the other’s name comes out in a groan. He pushes himself further against his boyfriend as Craig’s hands start to move across his body. The featherlight touches that Craig is leaving against the expanse of his skin seem to incite a craving for something more carnal.

Craig is moving too slowly, teasing him with every slight brush of his fingers. The sensations of which are pushing Tweek to the brink. He needs more contact, more skin pushing and pulling against his own , setting his senses on edge, in that oh so delicious way, he needs more Craig.

Craig’s eyes snap open as he feels Tweek’s fingers brush against his hip bone and then his nails scrape across delicate skin as his hand falls lower. A soft half muffled groan falls into Tweek’s mouth as the blonde crashes their lips together. Craig licks and nips at the others tongue as Tweek takes him in his hand. Long fingers slightly grip Crag’s hardness. Tweek slowly pumps his hand up and down the other boy’s shaft, his thumb swirling around the engorged head of the brunette’s penis. Craig bucks upwards into his boyfriend's hand. His usual indifferent nature completely undone by the wanton desires causing him to run fully on emotions, touch, and the smell of sex that is quickly filling the air.

Tweek doesn’t break the kiss, or the way his slow hold teases the other, as he reaches over to his night stand with his free hand. A small bottle of lube-from the previous night's activities- sits waiting, and Tweek curls his hand around the bottle.

“Craigory,” he says the other’s name as he moves his mouth to the slightly bruised skin against Craig’s right shoulder, already his teeth find purchase as they scrape against the fading marks of an earlier love session. 

Craig having grown impatient with the slow way Tweek is torturing them both pushes the blone’s hand away causing Tweek to pout and whine at the loss of contact. Ignoring the way Tweek is looking at him Craig reaches over and takes the lube out of the other’s hand. He pops the cap open and squeezes a far amount of liquid onto his fingers. 

“Hurry,’ He can hear Tweek’s gasp and he isn’t all that surprised to see his blond touching himself, his long delicate fingers sliding up and down his own hardness. As he stares at Craig, his pupils are blown wide.. Another gasp and then a long drawn out moan. Craig licks his lips and then slips off the bed. He stands there for a moment admiring the view. The site of the blonde pleasuring himself making his cock twitch. “Fuck, Tweek.”  
“Please Craig,” the whine following from his lovers lips almost causes him to lose it right there. He wets his lips, “what do you want?”

Tweek stops mid stroke, he lays backwards onto the bed and spreads his legs making room for Craig, “I want you.” 

“Of course you do,” he says with a smirk as he climbs back onto the bed. He angles his body back over his blonde enjoying the way the other twitches underneath him, and then he lowers himself down onto the other becoming fully engulfed in his lover’s hardness. They move as one, rocking slightly in the light filtering in from the partially opened window. Two bodies joined as one, two hearts beating, two souls merged.

It’s in the bliss after their love making that Craig notices it. He rolls off of Tweek and stands up again stretching his long legs and flashing a cheeky grin before walking across the room looking for a towel or something to clean himself up with. He is well aware of the way Tweek’s eyes linger on his body and it causes a slight flush to spread across his cheekbones. He wiggles his butt a little wanting his blond to get as much enjoyment out of his little show as possible. When he returns to the bed he sits behind Tweek, wraps his arms around the blond’s waist and leans forward in the intent to place kisses against the nape of Tweek’s neck. He places a single kiss against Tweek’s skin and then sits back frowning.

A strange mark seems to glow untouched on Tweek’s skin. Craig looks at it in puzzlement.

“Babe, “ Craig stares at the strange symbol corrupting Tweek’s perfection, “did you get a tattoo or something?”

Tweek shakes his head, “A tattoo?” He reaches back and touches the area of his neck which currently feels singed, like he had laid out all day under the midsummer sun’s malicious rays, and now his skin is blistered. 

Craig frowns as he explores the mark on the back of Tweek’s neck. The area around the mark is raised, the skin raw and swollen. The pigment of Tweek skin glows red. It’s also warm to the touch and causes the blond to wince in pain as Craig’s fingertips gently graze across the surface. The mark itself is barely the size of a dollar coin. It looks like three small circles, that appear to be spiralling inwards onto themselves. Inky smudges that resemble a teardrop tirad of commas or perhaps interverted sixes and nines.

Worry dots Craigs brows. This whole situation was just weird, and he can not find a logical reason why this strange symbol would be on his boyfriend's neck. Unless, the thought is so bizarre he almost doesn’t want to address it and yet, it's probably the most likely reason for the strange symbol on Tweek’s skin. It is after all not against the realms of possibilities. Richard Tweak has done some fucked up things to his son in the past. He wets his lips, and puts his suspicion into words, “ Maybe you’re parents branded you or something?” He regrets his decision to speak the minute the words leave his mouth. Tweek goes completely rigid at that suggestion, and then he screams and starts twitching uncontrollably. His limbs flying in all directions. 

“Honey, calm down.”

“Gah, ngh, oh God! they branded me Craig!”

He pulls away from the protective grasp Craig has on him and jumps to his feet, nearly falling flat on his face- pinwheeling his arms in front of him to regain his balance and then rushes to his closet door- throwing it open and staring at his reflection in the large mirror that hangs on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t see anything.” He spins in place trying unsuccessfully to see the mark.

Despite the seriousness of the situation and the anger at his boyfriend’s parents that is currently coursing through his veins. Craig can’t help but grin affectionately at Tweek’s adorableness. The way his boyfriend is trying to see the back of his neck by turning around and around is the cutest fucking thing Craig has seen all morning. It takes all his willpower to not just pin Tweek up against the closet door and have his way with him. Instead he picks up his discarded clothes and quickly puts them on. 

“Tweek, honey, “ he picks up some random clothes off the ground and walks over to the other, “we will just have to confront them.” He hands his blond the clothes, “and then I am talking you away from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first attempt at anything graphic/explicit smut wise so um I hope its okay. Also remember they are sixteen in this(and that is why there is a underage warning cause technically they are still under age) A NOTE on bottom Craig there is a very specific PLOT reason as to why he is bottom in this fic and not Tweek. This will be revealed in a later chapter but its purely a PLOT decision.


	3. The book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen Tweek makes a shocking plea, when the boys find out about Tweek’s mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read- expect errors!

Craig is unimpressed. He really isn’t surprised that Richard and Helen Tweak aren’t concerned about the mysterious mark on their son’s neck, but would it hurt them to pretend to care about their son. His frown grows as Richard Tweak lifts the coffee pot and offers them both a cup of coffee.

Tweek sits arms folded across his chest glaring at his parents, “Gah! I can’t believe you branded me!” 

Craig has never been prouder of his Tweek as he is now. He just loves it when Tweek stands up to his parents but it doesn’t happen as often as it should. 

Richard Tweak raises an eyebrow and peers at his son with a confused expression, “Branded you? Oh, No, Son branding you would be bad for business!” He turns and looks at his wife, “Helen could you just imagine what our customers would say if Tweek turned up with a brand or tattoo of some kind.” His expression darkens as his eyes fall back onto his son, “ did you get a tattoo son?

Tweek screeches at the word tattoo, “Oh, God! Tattoos are too risky. “ He turns and looks at Craig, “ imagine all the germs floating around a tattoo shop and what if the tattoo artist reused the needles? You could get a disease!”

Craig ignores his boyfriends freak out - other than to offer him a warm smile and focus his attention on the Tweaks. “ Tweek wouldn’t fucking do that and you know it“

Mrs Tweak frowns as she looks at her son's boyfriend, “ you would though,” Helen says with a measure of disgust.” We may allow you to see our son but that doesn’t mean we are okay with you influencing him into making poor decisions.”

Richard nods,” the only reason we allow a delinquent like you anywhere near our boy is because having a gay son is good for business.”

Craig refrains from telling them exactly how he feels about their so-called parenting and their stupid cofeee shop, and just flips them off, “ at least I care about Tweek, “ he mutters under his breath.

“C-Craig’s good for me.”

Helen smiles at her son, “of course he is dear,” she says in a patronizing tone.

Richard chooses to ignore Craig’s little outburst and instead focus on the issues of Tweek having some kind of mark. “ Helen do you remember when we first met. The way the air smelled reminded me of the finest brew of coffee just like that cup of coffee we had last week. Oh do you remember how that coffee was cup had a little smudge of dirt just like:.:”

“Gah, you’re not making any sense- none of your stories make sense! “ Tweek screeches as he bangs his head against the table.

Craig reaches over and gently brushes his hands through Tweek’s hair in an attempt to soothe him, “don’t do that honey.” Craig directs a nasty look in the direction of Tweek’s parents (who don’t seem to be bothered by their son bashing his head against the table.)“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Gah! Craig I want out!”

“We can just go to my house.”

Tweek sits up at that. He turns his head until he is facing Craig and offers him a small little smile, “Thank you, Craig.”

Craig is openly staring at Tweek, searching his face for any sign of further distress. “Honey, we can just leave right now, we don’t have to stay here another second.” 

Richard Tweak just picks up his coffee and takes a large drink closing his eyes and savouring the rich flavours. “As long as you show up for your shift tomorrow morning we don’t really care what you do,” Richard puts his coffee cup down. “ you know Halloween is our busiest time of year.”

“Oh, Richard,” Helen grasps onto his arm and stares lovingly into his eyes. “ Do you think it’s possible? That our family will be chosen,” she lowers her voice,”for the ceremony.”

Craig blinks at the word ceremony, just what the fuck were Tweek’s parents going on about?

Richard brings his wife’s hand to his lips and kisses it, “ That depends darling, on whether or not Tweek gets the mark.”

Craig stands up at Richard’s words knocking his chair to the floor. “what mark?” He demands.

At the word mark, Tweek raises his head and looks at Craig. His handsome features twist with apprehension. “Oh God! They did something…”

Richard looks back and forth between Craig and his son. “What are you two going on about, boy?.”

Tweek starts twitching and making incoherent sounds.

Craig reaches for his hands and then in his most pissed off voice turns and faces his boyfriend’s father, “The Mark that showed up on Tweek’s neck this morning. The mark we have been wondering about the whole FUCKING morning. You know the Mark you would know about it, if you spent thirty seconds worrying about your son.”

Richard slams his fists down on to the table, “don’t get cheeky with me, boy. That kind of disrespect will not be tolerated in this house.”

Craig’s fists shake at his sides causing Tweek to tighten his grip on the other boy’s hand. “Ngh, w-we don’t mean any di-disrespect,” he stutters in fear. His father doesn’t show his anger very often but when he does- Tweek shakes at the memories of being locked in a dark place with nothing but snakes and spiders for company. 

“Craig,” he whispers almost as a warning.

Craig doesn’t understand why Tweek doesn’t tell his dad too go fuck himself, and Is about to teach Richard Tweak the true meaning of the word disrespect. When he feels his boyfriend trembling next to him. He has never seen Tweek this scared before. He pulls gently on the other’s hand until Tweek moves closer to him.

Richard takes a step towards the two boys, his lanky frame suddenly seems more large and foreboding. “ Show me this mark,” he demands. 

Every part of Craig’s body is screaming at him not to obey, and yet, he drops the other boy's hand and steps behind Tweek. He takes a deep breath and then pushes the collar of Tweek’s shirt down revealing the mark. 

Richard stumbles backwards, “it can’t be,” he says. He leans forward slightly to examine the mark from a safe distance. “Helen,” he half mumbles, “Don’t let them leave. He has one of the marks.”

His wife’s large cold blue eyes radiate shock as she takes a step towards the two. She wets her dry cracked lips,”are you sure,”she implores looking at her husband.

Richard nods, “I am sure of it. I just don’t know which one. “ He suddenly turns and runs into the other room. 

Helen watches this whole little exchange with a malicious glint in her eyes. As soon as her husband leaves the room, she turns and looks at the boys, her expression turning to one of sadness. She grabs onto Craig’s shirt shaking him a little, “Take my boy and leave this place. “ her voice drops down to a whisper but her desperation is still clear, “Don’t come back until after halloween.” She leans forward and brushes her lips against Tweek’s forehead, “never forget pumpkin,” her voice breaks,” mama loves you.” She then straightens up and takes a step back. Her features twist back into those of an uncaring heartless monster. 

Not needing any more encouragement than that Craig grabs Tweek’s hand and the both of them start for the sliding door that leads to the back yard. 

Unfortunately, in that very moment Richard returns to the kitchen holding an ancient book in his hand. The mummified flesh that makes up its cover had grown even more shriveled in the past sixteen years. He places the book on the kitchen table and then carefully opens the book. Excitedly he starts to flip through the pages until he comes to the right one. The page illuminated by the pale kitchen light shows six fully illustrated marks. Above the marks in runic lettering something is spelled out. Richard Tweak or someone else had written in smell neat printing “the witches marks “ underneath the unknown language.

Against his better judgement Craig had stepped closer to the table and the evil looking book the minute Richard had lovingly put it on the table. He frowns as he stares down at the page, “what the fuck is this?” He demands.

Helen gasps and clutches her hand to her chest. She moves closer to her son and says in a soft voice, barely a whisper, in fact her voice is so quiet that only Tweek can hear her,”run.” 

Tweek backs away slowly from his mother- until his back is right up against the cold glass of the sliding door. He doesn’t make any further efforts to leave though, he will not abandon Craig to his father’s wrath.

Dread pools into Craig’s extremities as he peers down at the opened page. Never mind the fact the book itself gives him the creeps but in the middle of the page sits the monstrosity that marks Tweek’s perfection. His hands shake slightly and that feeling of dread intiesfies as he brings his left hand down to the book and points at the mark with his middle finger. “ what the fuck does this mean?”

Richard gently sets the coffee pot on the centre of the counter and then grabs his wife pulling her into his arms. “Our boy has the witches mark,” his voice is twisted with europhia.

“Oh, Richard, “ Helen exclaims- she struggles to maintain a joyful expression as her sad eyes fall back onto her baby boy. She once again mouths the word, Run. Her gaze then locks onto Craig’s slowly widening eyes. She silently implores him to save her son.

She watches as Craig nods in understanding. He moves quickly putting as much distance between himself and Richard Tweak as possible. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the older man until his hand is safely clutched in Tweek’s trembling hand.

Richard looks back and forth between his wife and the two boys, “ what the hell is going on here?”

Helen’s forced smile widens,” nothing my love. Our family has truly been blessed.”

Richard nods his head in agreement,” Cthulhu has truly blessed us.” 

Helen giggles, “Oh Richard, “ once her husband's attention is soly on her and off of the boys she continues, “and once the sacrifice on Halloween night is completed, we shall be rewarded.'' She says the word sacrifice loud and clearly in the hopes that the boys understand just what is at stake. She then leans forward kissing Richard. Her hands roaming across his body in the hope to distract him

Without thinking Craig rushes forward and rips. the page out of the book. He slips it into the pocket of his skinny jeans before running forward grabbing Tweek’s hand and pulling him out the door.

Neither boy sees the torn pages re-duplicate itself inside the book.

Nor do they see the malicious glint in Richard Tweak’s eyes as his kisses his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not that happy with this chapter- but since BOTH my diner fics are kind of sequels to this story I just uploaded it instead of playing with it more!  
> I will probably upload the prompts out of order in order not to spoil the ending of this story.


	4. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig gets the witch’s mark tattooed above his heart in a desperate attempt to save Tweek from whatever madness Richard Tweak has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Spent ALL day writing this for you all :) I quite like this chapter- the banter between Craig/Kenny/Stan was so much fun to write. Sorry its so long I was going to break it into two chapters but got lazy... also as usual not Beta read- deal with my love of comas.

The sting of the Tattoo gun causes Craig to wince. He closes his eyes and pretends he is somewhere else, somewhere warm and safe, and wrapped around another boy that is Tweek shaped. The vibrations of the needles as they stab into a more sensitive expanse of his skin causes Craig to bite down hard on his bottom lip. A soft sigh of pain slips out.

Kenny McCormick removes the machinery from Craig’s skin, “well,” he replies in a smooth voice,”if you would have told me this morning I would have Craig Tucker moaning in my bed,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “ I would have at least changed my sheets.”

“Fucking gross,” Craig deadpans and than in a very stereotypically Craig way, he raises his right hand up folds his fingers down- except for his middle finger-and flips Kenny off.

From his spot on the floor Stan chuckles, “You don’t know what you’re missing Craig,” He grins at Kenny. 

“I’ll pass.” 

Why the fuck would he want McCormick ? When he already has perfection, and his name wasTweek! What the fuck is wrong with Stan March anyways? Well besides the obvious, which is everything.

Kenny laughs and puts the tattoo gun down on his night table. Craig tries not to think about how dirty that dust coated surface is, and just how much Tweek would be freaking out if he was here.

Kenny winks at Craig, “That’s right, I heard you’re getting it good from our little Tweekers.” He makes a lewd motion with his pelvis.

Craig rolls his eyes and for the second time in ten seconds flips Kenny off. “ and that is none of your fucking business.”

Kenny raises his eyebrow at Craig’s little confession. “So it’s true then?” He whistles, “ wow I would never have pegged you for a bo…”

“Shut the fuck up, “ Craig hisses his skin turning a lovely shade of pink.

Stan wets his lips, “Maybe we should proposition Tweekers next time.”

“What do you say Tucker? A little four way action?” Kenny asks as he looks Craig up and down in a way that makes Craig want to take a long hot shower and scrub his body raw.

“It could be fun,” Stan interjects.

“I wouldn’t mind a go at the blonde,” Kenny says with a wink. “I bet he’s a real firecracker, what with all that twitching.”

“Do you want to fucking die?” Craig growls.

Kenny shrugs, “well technically since I can’t die…”

Craig sighs in aspiration, “Can you just get on with it, “Craig says glaring at the two. 

Stan and Kenny look at each other and then turn to Craig with identical grins.

Kenny leans over and brushes his lips against Stan’s. Stan moans into the kiss pulling Kenny closer to his body. 

Great, just fucking great!

“My tattoo, can we just hurry this the fuck up,” he says impatiently trying in vain to remind Kenny just why Craig is even there. “I am not paying you to fucking stick your tongue down Stan’s throat.”

Kenny laughs against Stan’s mouth. 

“Fucking assholes, “ Craig mutters as he lays back down on his back-reminding himself to burn his clothes later- and tries to push down the urge to vomit as he hears Kenny and Stan pawing at each other. Gross. He should be home with Tweek not waiting for Kenny to get his rocks off before finishing his tattoo. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Craig sighs in annoyance.

“Today would be fucking nice.”

If you would have told Craig yesterday he would be lying on his back on Kenny McCormick’s bed ( a thought disgusting in itself). Waiting for Kenny to finish God knows whatever disgusting thing he is doing to Stan. So Kenny could lean way too close to his body with a tattoo gun and permanently scar him. Craig would have told you that you were fucking insane. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be getting a tattoo at sixteen and most definitely wouldn’t be going to the town’s resident bad boy to get said Ink. 

But desperate times called for desperate measures and so he had shown up at Kenny’s place an hour ago. Ignoring every instinct in his body telling him to run back to the sleeping Tweek. At the time though getting a tattoo that matched Tweek’s mark had seemed to be like the most logical solution. 

But now as he is forced to lie here with his eyes clenched shut and listen to the disgusting sounds of Kenny and Stan swapping spit. Craig is seriously wondering about his decision making skills.

A few minutes later(thank fucking God) Kenny unravels himself from Stan and returns his attention back onto Craig. 

“So what does your little sex demon think about this whole Tattoo thing?” He picks the Tattoo gun up off of the table and blows on it to rid the tattoo needles of dust. Craig cringes internally but doesn’t say anything. This is all for Tweek after all. If he ends up getting some kind of skin infection well at least that could be dealt with. At least Tweek will still be alive to yell at him for doing something so reckless and stupid. 

Craig still doesn’t quite understand what the strange tattoo-like mark that showed up this morning on Tweek’s skin had to do with cults and ritual sacrifices. Apparently according to the small information he had found online the cult Tweek’s parents belonged to were rumoured to take part in human sacrifices. That combined with Helen Tweak's strange behaviour has Craig feeling unsettled. He can’t shake the sense of dread that has latched itself onto him since the damn mark had shown up unwanted on the back of Tweek’s neck earlier. Craig knows that Tweek is in danger, and that time is of the essence. So that is why he had suggested to Tweek (who was obviously very distraught about his parents behaviour, and the whole being sacrificed ceremony bullshit)to take some medication. The minute Tweek had passed out Craig had grabbed the torn paper he had taken from the ancient book and ran straight to Kenny’s. 

Kenny is talking, babbling on about something. Something about seeing the symbol he had just tattooed onto Craig before. Wait what? 

Craig sits up brushing Kenny’s wandering hand away as he puts some kind of tattoo gooo over the permanent artwork. “What the Fuck did you just say?”

Kenny rolls his eyes and indicates that Craig should lay back down on the bed, so he can finish the after care for the Tattoo. “Dude, let me finish putting the ointment on or it will get infected.”

Craig allows Kenny to finish putting the white goo onto his tattooed skin. “ This better not be what I think it is or I am going to kill you!”

Kenny just laughs, “ its tattoo goo,” he reaches over to his night stand, opens a drawer and pulls out a small blue container of said product, “ see.”

Craig flips him off just for the hell of it. 

Kenny wags a finger at him, “tell lover boy no cumming on your tattoo or it can get infected. “ He then reaches back to the night stand and picks up a large package of no name brand cling wrap. He tears off a large piece and places it over Craig’s tattoo.

“I was wondering why you wanted one of the curse marks, and above your heart dude, “ he shakes his head, “that’s fucking weird. “

Craig sits up again. He looks right into Kenny’s pale Viking blue eyes. “Tell me everything you know about these marks. “ He demands as he reaches for the paper that sits on the nightstand. He unfolds the paper revealing all six marks and hands the paper to Kenny.

Kenny shudders slightly as his eyes hover over the Infinity Mark. “ you won’t believe me,” he states. His voice sounds funny- like he’s trying very hard not to show any type of emotion.

“Try me,” Craig quips taking the paper back from Kenny, folding it again and sticking it into the right pocket of his skinny jeans. He hops to his feet. “Where the Fuck is my shirt McCormic?”

Stan throws Craigs shirt at him. Craig makes a face as he catches said shirt and slips his arms through the arm holes. He had thought ahead and worn one of Tweek’s oversized green button up shirts. The shirt is a bit short on him, the sleeves falling just below his elbows, but overall it fit well enough. He buttons up most of the buttons.

He turns and faces Kenny,”Tell me what the fuck you know about these weird marks.”

“First tell me, why in the world you would want the witches mark tattooed above your heart….” Kenny stops mid sentence and he looks at Craig with wide horrified eyes. “Tweek has the mark?”

Craig just nods,” his dad said there is a ceremony, and his mom said.. she..” he frowns trying to find the best words to explain the situation. But what if Kenny is one of them? The thought suddenly consumes him. Slowly he backs away from the other. What, if coming here was a big mistake? What if Richard Tweak had known Craig would react this way and had set the whole thing up? And now they were going to take Tweek away! Craig after all had left him alone- drugged -and asleep. He was a horrible boyfriend.

As if Kenny can sense his thought he holds his hands up in front of him in a peace offering, “Craig, if Tweek has the witch's mark he is in grave danger. “ he takes a deep breath,” My parents used to be a part of the Cult of Cthulhu.” He pulls his own shirt over his head dropping it to the floor. A pale glowing mark sits in the middle of his stomach. “The infinity mark, “ Kenny says. He wets his suddenly dry lips and swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. “And with it comes the curse of immortality.”

“We don’t have all the pieces yet so we aren’t able to form a complete puzzle,” Stan says coming up behind Kenny and wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist. 

“Stan has a mark too,” Kenny leans backwards into his lover's embrace. “The fact Tweek has one as well doesn’t make sense to anything we know.”

Stan unzips a grey Tergidy Farms hoodie, takes it off and tosses the hoodie onto Kenny’s bed. He is wearing a white tank top. He steps out in front of Kenny and turns to his side showing Craig what appears to be a small tattoo on his right shoulder. The tattoo is four lines which are partly faded- or rather unformed. Craig reaches his hand into his pocket, and pulls out the paper then moves closer to Stan. At closer inspection Stan’s mark- tattoo seems to be half formed claw marks. Like an animal had gotten a hold of him, but Stan had escaped, before it could completely maul him.

Craig frowns as he studies the other’s mark and then looks for the corresponding picture on the paper in his hands. Sure enough there it is at the very top, directly below the infinity mark., “the mark of the wolf, he reads.

Stan pulls his hoodie back on and wraps his arms over his chest shivering despite the warmth of the room. 

“This doesn’t make any fucking sense,” and then his eyes fall back to Kenny whose infinity mark is glowing. “Why is it doing that?”

Kenny shrugs,”don’t know. It’s only happened once before last halloween, when.” He pauses before continuing studying Craig’s face, “ you won’t believe me.”

“My boyfriend has some kind of demons mark on him, I am pretty much going to believe anything you fucking tell me.”

Stan puts his hand on Craig’s shoulder, “ you got the tattoo to mess with the ceremony didn’t you?”

Kenny smiles sadly, “it won’t make a fucking difference.”

That hopeless feeling is back, Craig frowns and shakes his head, “What else I am supposed to fucking do?”

“Take Tweek someone and hide,” Stan shrugs. “It's what Ken and I plan to do.”

Kenny is nodding, “ A few days ago- Lets just say I had a little accident while carving a pumpkin. Stan just happened to be there- and when I came back the next day, “ a half breath, “Stan remembered what happened.” 

“Yesterday I woke up with my half formed mark.” Stan turns back around and leans into Kenny resting his head against the blonds chest. 

Kenny nuzzles his head into Stan’s neck, “we still don’t know what it means just that we have to keep Stan and Tweek safe.” He takes a deep breath. “ We have spent the last few days exploring South Park. There is this old abandoned church, it's kind of decrypted but we think it should be safe. “

“Where?” Craig demands. “And shouldn’t we go see Father Maxi- couldn’t he promise us sanctuary?”

“we found the church deep in the woods- tomorrow is halloween, so Stan, Kyle and I are going to go to hold up in the church. You and Tweek should join us. Maybe if we can figure out just why both Tweek and Stan have the marks we can stop this. “ 

Stan is nodding, “ We think Kyle may have some kind of weird thing happening too, “ his voice twists with worry, “he doesn’t have any marks or anything but for the past three days he’s getting wicked headaches and he says that he’s thirsty. Like really thirsty. “ a pause as Stan makes a disgusted face, “ he’s also eating a lot of meat. Like barely cooked bloody meat.”

“Maybe Kyle’s a zombie,” Kenny snickers as he lifts his hands out in front of him and shuffles forward. “Grrrrr give me your brains Stan.” But there is an awkwardness to Kenny’s movements- his joke is held just a split second too long- he’s laughing and goofing off but the laugher doesn’t reach his eyes. If Craig didn’t know any better it's not just Stan Marsh Kenny is worried about. 

“Stop that,” Stan says as he playfully pushes his boyfriend before he turns to Craig again, “anyway we figured a church would be safe enough. Hallowed ground or what not.” 

“Why not just go see Father Maxi, “ Craig repeats his earlier question.

Kenny detangles himself from Stan and goes over to his computer desk, an ancient lap top sits on top of said desk. He pulls the computer chair out and sits, the minute his fingers hit the grey keyboard the computer hums to life. “ We can’t be sure if Maxi can be trusted,” Kenny informs the other as he pulls up a word document. The screen lights up with a list of names.. He hits print on the document and the old fashioned printer makes a sickly coughing sound before it starts to spit out paper. Kenny reaches forward and plucks the paper out of the printer. He hands each of them a list of names. 

Stan follows his boyfriend over to the computer and is now standing behind Kenny’s chair. He looks down at the paper in his hands.“ These are the cult members that we were able to guess through Kenny’s parents' involvement. “He takes a deep breath and then starts to read names off of the list, “The McCormick’s of course, my Dad, The Tweaks,”

Kenny’s face grows pale, “I barely remember it because I was so young. My parents quit the cult when I was five, but they used to drag me to their rituals. “ He goes quiet for a moment and then almost as if someone else was speaking, “I remember floating above them and looking down at my own body and then the next day I was me again.”

Craig looks down at the list, Richard’s Tweak’s name is circled. He lifted his eyes from that hateful man’s name and meets Kenny’s gaze, “are you implying that they fucking sacrificed you every halloween for five years , and then you were like a ghost or some kind of fucking thing?”

A shrug, “ I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

Stan touches Craig’s shoulder, “ Dude, you’re the one who just got a tattoo in an attempt to save Tweek. Is what Kenny saying really that unbelievable?

Craig shakes his head and backs away from them, both of them are nuts, “people don’t just die and come back to life.” 

“And yet you got a tattoo to do what exactly?” Stan inquires.

“To stop Tweek’s psycho dad from sacrificing him to some made up Demon.”

“Oh, Cthulhu is very real Craig, “ Kenny says in a serious tone.

“Think logically about this..” Craig starts. “Logically it's scientifically impossible for someone to die and then come back to life.”

Stan is shaking his head, “wake the fuck up Craig, this has nothing to do with logic or science. Its blood, and bones, and dark magic. Its life and death. Its fucking beautiful man.”

Kenny chuckles darkly, “ Stanley, darling, your Goth is showing.”

Stan flashes Kenny a sheepish grin,”sorry a part of me just finds the whole thing kind of romantic in a dark sort of way. Imagine being able to just let yourself go- to fully embrace the blackest part of your soul. Imagine the power.”

Kenny shakes his head, “ it fucking hurts ,Stan, and other then you, no one remembers that I die, over and over and fucking over again- there’s nothing romantic or powerful about it. It just fucking sucks.”

Stan offers up a small kiss in penance.

“Say I was fucking crazy enough to believe you, how exactly does this information keep Tweek safe?”

“It doesn’t ,” 

Craigs throws his arms up in frustration, “then what’s the point of any of this?”

“If we know our enemy then we know who we can trust. Look at the middle name on the list,”Kenny simply says.

Craig resists the urge to roll his eyes at Kenny’s desire to appear mysterious. He looks down at the list again, Third down on the list in between Randy Marsh's name and Liane Cartman, is a third name. Father Maxi. The priest's name is circled and Kenny had inserted red question marks all around the man’s name. “You have to be fucking kidding me, he’s a man of God.”

Kenny rolls his eyes, “yes because a priest has never ever been tempted by evil.”

Craig shakes his head, “ you’re wrong about this I know Father Maxi, I trust him. I have been helping him with some of the younger kids.”a fond smile,” like Sunday school and some youth pastor type of shit- and believe me when I say Maxi is a good man. He’s a true man of God. He’s trying to rid the church of corruption, a man like that would never allow himself to be tempted by a demon.“

“Do you trust him enough to risk Tweek’s life?” Kenny folds up the paper and puts it on top of his desk, “ besides demons aren’t always born evil some of them were once human and are just lost. Some of them are kind of like me - stuck in something that is against their control.”

Craig shakes his head, “you’re wrong demons are evil there is no such thing as a good demon.... and father maxi would never be swayed by one...but..I ...fuck. Logically it makes sense if we all stick together and try to figure this thing out. We could always go to Father Maxi on November 1st.”

“Satan himself saved South Park,” Stan reminds Craig.

“Saved South Park from another demon- something that should never have been allowed into our world, “Craig muses,” he waves his hand dismissing the conversation. “ So, when and where should Tweek and I meet you?”

Kenny and Stan start moving towards Kenny’s bedroom door, “tomorrow morning, bright and early. Dawn.” He opens the door and steps to the side so Craig can walk past him, “and Craig you owe me a hundred dollars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Xeno who helped me come up with the placement of Craig’s tattoo, and 72katie who is such a good support even with my all my (justified) crenny hate.-72Katie- I added a little one sided kenny flirting just for you! Craig isn’t that impressed though. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wold like to thank AmberCreek 95 for letting me run ideas off of her for this story, you’re help as usual is super appreciated <3 i also would like to thank Jewboi-kahl for looking over chapter two for me <3
> 
> Also want to thank the creek server for being so awesome of a place to hang out. You all make the creek side of this fandom a really amazing place... <3
> 
> I hope i didn’t go to dark with this one. Richard Tweak is a horrible horrible person and I am sorry for killing Kenny like that but I’ll give you all some stenny later on in the story to make up for it:)


End file.
